Salvame
by padme101
Summary: When Inuyasha doesn't come back from seeing Kikyo a heart broken Kagome finds her way to the well and see what happens! p.s. the song is in spanish so if you dont understand i'm sorry but plz r&r! hope you like it!


Hi there I have got another story for you readers here hope you like it plz r&r! I do not own Inuyasha or this song but I do love this song! Oh and I'm sorry if none of you understand Spanish but this is a good song and its goes well with the story.

**Salvame**

'_Once again he had left me to go see her I'm not mad but I am hurt very deeply and I feel so stupid to think he loved me and not her'_ thought Kagome as she headed to the well where her mind kept telling her to go and just leave but her heart kept telling her to stay.

Kagome so deep into her thoughts never noticed the shadowy figure watching her from on top of a tree.

There is a song that she learned in her music class that described very well how she felt and she had taught and explained it to Inuyasha once to but it was in Spanish and it had taken her a while to learn it and the meaning.

Kagome was taken by surprise when she hummed it and then just started to sing it.

**_Extrañarte es mi necesidad  
vivo en la desesperanza  
desde que tu ya no vuelves mas  
_**

All those times he went to go see Kikyo and she waited for him like an idiot worried to death came fresh to her mind and when he would come he wouldn't say anything to her and he would even look at her.

Inuyasha stood in his place on the tree as he heard the song Kagome sang and he remembered when she told him what the words meant since he didn't understand.

_**  
sobrevivo por pura ansiedad  
con el nudo en la garganta  
y esque no te dejo de pensar  
poco a poco el corazon  
va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz  
**_

'_The thought of leaving this era for good had come to my mind so many times but leaving this era meant leaving Inuyasha for good and that was something I just couldn't do no matter how broken my heart was'_

_**  
salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad  
salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad  
salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas **_

'_Because of my jealousy, anger, and pain towards Kikyo it had changed me into a person I don't even recognize sometimes but I feel so lost and alone that I do not see what I've become'_ Kagome sighs and continues to sing beside the fact she has hot tears trailing down her face. _ ****_

me propongo tanto continuar  
pero amor es la palabra  
que me cuesta a veces olvidar  


'_I remember that day I found out I loved you Inuyasha and I was so scared I didn't want to believe it but it was true and even my friends had told me I was in love but I didn't want to hear it' _

_**  
sobrevivo por pura ansiedad...con el nudo en la garganta  
y esque no te dejo de pensar  
poco a poco el corazon  
va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz  
**_

'_And because I love you that is why I always ran home after we would have a fight because I just began to lose hope that you will love me in return as much as I love you'_

'_Kagome you sing this song with so much passion and emotions that it just reveals your heart and soul to me have I hurt you so much Kagome?' _thought a saddened hanyou as he kept on watching the scene before him.

_**  
salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad  
salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad  
salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas  
**_

'_Inuyasha if I didn't love you so much I would have given Kouga a chance heck I would've gone out with Houjou more than once and the only time I did go out with him I was so worried about you that I left my date to go see you!'_ more tears made their way to Kagome's face but that did not stop her from singing.

_**  
salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad  
salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad  
salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas  
**_

By now Inuyasha had jumped down from the tree and headed towards Kagome not being noticed since her back was facing him and her vision was blurry with many tears it broke his heart to see her like this and he had to tell her what he felt.

_**  
salvame del olvido...  
salvame del hastio...  
salvame del olvido...**_

As Kagome finished the song she felt a pair of strong arms en lope her in a warm and comforting hug she turned around and saw the face of the man she had grown to love so much and had sung the song for with every emotion she muster.

Kagome buried her face in his haori and cried as he held her tighter "Kagome please don't cry anymore it hurts me to see you like this but it hurts more that the reason your like this is because of me"

Kagome pulled away and looked him in the face and said "Inuyasha I'm sorry but … I can't help it…. I just help but cry knowing that you don't love me as much as I love you"

Inuyasha looked at her shocked and said "Kagome how could you think that I don't love you after everything I have done for you after all those times I sulked and moped around when you weren't here with me"

Kagome looked at him and said "But if you love me then how come you can't forget about Kikyo and let her be?"

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome for awhile and said "I don't leave Kikyo because she is still my friend Kagome and the reason I left last night was to tell her that I love you and only you and that I consider her as my friend and to forgive me for not being able to be there for here like I should"

Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha and said "Is it really true Inuyasha? Do you really love me?"

Inuyasha just smiled and smiled "Of course I do you idiot and Kagome how come I never knew you were such a great singer"

Kagome just blushed and Inuyasha grinned then she kissed him with all the love and happiness she felt that moment and he replied to her kiss with his own happiness and love.


End file.
